


When We First Met

by SatouMia



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Top Spock
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:08:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatouMia/pseuds/SatouMia
Summary: 色击梗。
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Kudos: 9





	When We First Met

**Author's Note:**

> 旧文备份。

1.

Spock出生在距离地球16.5光年的瓦肯星。  
他还是个婴儿的时候，看起来和普通瓦肯人没有什么区别。尖尖的耳朵，绿色的血液，长在腹腔的心脏，他的体检结果单上的数据一切正常。Amanda抱着还不会说话的Spock亲了亲，轻手轻脚地将他放进摇篮，然后用一种陌生的语言在他耳边唱歌。  
她的声音轻柔和缓，就像Spock梦里屡次出现的那条小河。透明的河水中有大小不一的黑色石头，他一个人坐在河边，抬起头就能看到灰色的天空和白色的太阳。  
Spock猛地睁开眼睛坐起身来，身下的床垫随着他的动作发出轻微的声响。电子时钟滴滴答答地叫了几声，房间的主人瞥了一眼那几个被浅灰的底色衬得黑的发亮的数字，伸长手臂拉开了黑色的窗帘。窗外灰色的天空和黑色的大地相交的地方，有一颗雾蒙蒙的恒星正在缓缓上升。Spock收回目光，从衣柜里拿出他最正式的那件黑色长袍，准备参加瓦肯科学院的入学考试。  
Amanda已经为他准备好了早餐，那些从复制机里取出来的蔬菜瓜果经过了她的烹煮后散发着不一样的香味。这些黑白灰交叠在一起，被装进一个大小适宜的盘子里，放在Spock面前，冒着袅袅的热气。  
从家里步行到最近的穿梭机停泊港需要十分钟，Spock花了5个信用点购买了一张票。他坐在座位上，谨慎地拉过安全带系好时，不意外地看见了几个眼熟的面孔。和他年龄相仿的三个瓦肯成年男性就坐在他的对面，用一种非常不友好的目光打量着他。Spock抿紧嘴唇，拿出PADD低下头去不看他们。  
PADD白色的屏幕上密密麻麻写满了黑色的晦涩难懂的古瓦肯语，Spock集中注意力读着它们，将那些挑衅的话语和动作都屏蔽在外。穿梭机内渐渐安静了下来，舱门关上时他才收起手里的PADD，面无表情地凝视着前方舷窗外一栋黑色的大楼，直到那栋楼被穿梭机甩离了他的视线。  
瓦肯科学院的建筑都是清一色的白，Spock站在那个白的晃眼的大厅里，抬头看着那些表情严肃的长老。他用了几秒的时间计算了一下自己刚才的表现能拿到多少分，继而眸色沉静地望向他们的眼睛。  
那些人的眼神和他这些年在瓦肯星见到的其他瓦肯人一模一样，Spock已经猜到了他接下来要面对的是什么。

2.

他第一次萌生离开瓦肯的想法，是十几年前的一个夏天。恒星的光芒给这个充斥着黑白灰三色的星球带来燥热的温暖，Spock坐在后院的长椅上，看着发黑的树叶，想象着“绿色”到底应该是什么模样。书中的瓦肯语词句对色彩的形容太过抽象，他问过他的母亲，Amanda摸了摸他的头，告诉他，绿色是生命的颜色。  
“那么蓝色呢？”  
“是大海的颜色。”  
“红色呢？”  
“是火焰的颜色。”  
“金色呢？”  
“是太阳的颜色。”  
Spock还是不明白。在他的世界里，大海只是一张灰色的图画，火焰会烫伤皮肤，太阳只是热等离子与磁场交织着的一个理想球体。这些生动鲜明的色彩和他没有什么关系，他无法想象母亲口中那颗美丽的行星，以及那个行星上绿色的树林、蓝色的海洋、红色的火焰与金色的太阳。  
他从出生起就是这样，那双浅棕的眼睛只能看到黑白灰三种颜色。作为这个宇宙中唯一的一位瓦肯与地球的混血儿，Spock的情况没有任何的病例可供参考，治疗的方案修修改改，一拖再拖，最后连他自己都不再抱有希望。  
色觉障碍成了别人指责他“血统劣势”的证据，也是他曾经的软肋。  
彼时，还未成年的Spock坐在长椅上，认真地听着Amanda描绘那颗距离他16.5光年的色彩斑斓的行星。那时候的他无法理解那些五颜六色的美丽究竟是什么模样，却产生了亲眼看看海洋的念头。  
来往地球与瓦肯之间的客运星舰一天只有一艘，Spock整理了自己的行李，与父母告别后就独自乘坐穿梭机来到了太空港。太空港的颜色比瓦肯科学院黯淡一些，是不刺眼的浅灰色。等候的大厅里只有他一个瓦肯人，他转头望向窗外，宇宙是深邃的黑，肉眼可见的星光都是刺眼的白，毫无美感。  
他很快就收回了目光，头顶的喇叭里开始用瓦肯语和通用语轮番播放登舰的提示音。Spock拎起随身的黑色箱子，头也不回地踏上了开往地球的舰船。

3.

地球比瓦肯冷一些，湿润一些，也热闹一些。  
Spock坐在一张柔软舒适的沙发上，面前摆着一杯冒着热气的瓦肯清茶。阳光从干净的玻璃窗里照进来，暖洋洋地落在他的身上，安安静静地看着他的手指轻轻地滑过PADD的屏幕。他看的很慢，一字一句地读着那些通用语的字母。今天是新学年的第一个周六，学生对图书馆里的咖啡厅显然兴趣缺缺。咖啡厅里除了他只有一个扎着黑色马尾辫的女生，那个名牌上写着Uhura的姑娘时不时焦急地看看电子时钟，又看看门口，像是在等待着什么人。  
Uhura的这个状态持续了十分钟左右，突然有个人冒冒失失地从门外冲了进来，一边喊着“对不起”，一边喘着粗气，像是一口气跑了几千米。被打扰的Spock没有抬头，只动了动手指，将PADD上的页面滑了过去。他听见Uhura和那个冲进来的冒失鬼道别的声音，听见玻璃门重新关上的声音，听见那个服务生打喷嚏的声音。一杯瓦肯清茶见了底，Spock动了动有些僵直的颈椎，转头朝着吧台的方向看了一眼。  
陪伴了他二十多年的那个由黑白灰杂乱交织而成的世界猝不及防地迅速碎裂，鲜艳丰富的色彩和眼前人年轻英俊的面庞一起撞进了Spock的眼里。他非常失态地对方惊讶的目光中捏碎了手中PADD的屏幕，打翻了手边已经空了的茶杯。Spock有些发愣看着那个越走越近的身影，张了张嘴巴，喉结上上下下动了几次，却半个音节都没能发出来。  
他的大脑前所未有过的一片空白，只剩下Amanda的那句话——蓝色是大海，红色是火焰，金色是太阳。  
那么眼前这个人，到底是大海，是火焰，还是太阳？

4.

Jim发现自己有色觉障碍是他三岁的时候，Sam要他从衣柜里找一条蓝色的裤子，他咬着手指站在衣柜前看了半天，也不知道到底哪条才是Sam要的蓝色裤子。  
“蓝色是什么颜色？”小小的Jim奶声奶气地问比自己大五岁的哥哥，“柜子里只有黑色和白色还有灰色的衣服。”  
他的继父Frank知道了这件事情后，并没有任何带Jim去医院看看医生的意思。他只是非常冷淡地点了点头表示自己知道了，然后打开冰箱开了一瓶啤酒就出了门。Sam站在门口一直死死地盯着Frank的背影，还不懂事的Jim扯了扯哥哥的衣角，歪着脑袋问：“哥哥，你在看什么呀？”  
“没什么。”Sam摸了摸Jim的脑袋，“等以后你就知道了。”  
Jim十六岁那年，Sam拿着攒的信用点离家出走时，他也站在院子门口看着Sam的背影。Sam的背影是黑色的，皮肤是白色的，影子是灰色的。Jim就这样一直看着和他血脉相连的哥哥消失在小路的尽头，车钥匙被他紧紧捏在掌心，硌得皮和肉一起撕心裂肺地疼。  
那天的夕阳灰的很深沉，悬崖被炙烤得烫手。细小的石子砂砾嵌进伤口里，被流出的血染成一种很难看的黑色。Jim仰起头看着那个救了他的警察，一甩手把Frank那辆古董车的钥匙丢下了悬崖。

5.

美术课是最让Jim觉得痛苦的课程，他不明白这个除了黑和白就只剩下灰的世界有什么好描绘的。老师在讲台上展示着各种各样的星云，周围的同学发出小小的惊叹声。Jim面无表情地看着那张没有任何美感的黑白画，发呆计算起自己身上的信用点够不够从爱荷华去旧金山。  
他十八岁那一年的冬天，终于如愿以偿地逃离了那个让他窒息的地方。Jim除了几件衣服和一瓶水之外，什么都没有带。他站在旧金山的土地上，脚步飘忽，没有任何真实感。眼前林立的高楼与那个一抬头就能看到船坞的地方不一样，自由带来的狂喜淹没了他，Jim甚至忘了思考要怎么在这个城市活下去。  
遇见Pike的那天，旧金山下了第一场春雨。Jim站在吧台里，一边给客人倒着酒，一边听着这个自称是他父亲旧友的星联军官讲着他的父亲生前在星联舰队服役时的故事。高脚椅上的客人走了三个，他才说到了重点。虽然Jim不明白Pike为什么非要费尽心思地劝他去星舰学院读书，但是他喜欢Pike看他的眼神和Pike口中的那个美丽的宇宙，前者让他想起自己素未谋面葬身星海的父亲，后者则意外地让他产生了莫名的神往。  
他的世界依旧是单调的黑白，星舰学院的教官制服和学员制服在Jim的眼里没有颜色上的区别。他抱着自己的刚拿到的书本和PADD站在教学楼门口等着阵雨过去时，有个撑着黑伞的男人远远地从他面前路过。  
雨点很大，打在伞面上劈啪作响，落在地面的水洼里能溅起一个小小的水花。Jim百无聊赖地靠在墙上，他左眼的余光先捕捉到那个黑色的影子，紧接着眼前白的有点发灰的路灯光突然变了颜色。  
铺天盖地的明明暗暗的橙黄合着天幕的黑和被雨洗刷过的树叶的绿刺痛了他的视觉神经，Jim蹲下身子贴在墙上，紧紧地闭上眼睛，努力地将那些突然变得如此生动的色彩隔绝在外。等他慢慢适应着睁开眼睛时，那个男人已经消失在了雨幕里。Jim只是隐约记得，他的耳朵似乎是尖的，还留着可笑的齐刘海。  
他为了打听到这个人的名字，请Uhura吃了三块巧克力蛋糕。

6.

好在那三块巧克力蛋糕没有白费，Jim知道了他的名字，却发现指挥系的大一新生不能选修Spock教官的外星语言学。McCoy费了好大劲才让Jim打消了黑进选课系统的念头，他把自己PADD塞进Jim的怀里，为他提供了一个重要的情报：“这家咖啡厅在招兼职，Spock周末偶尔会过去喝茶。”  
激动的Jim扑过去想在McCoy脸上亲一口，却被对方嫌弃地躲开了。  
“留着亲你的尖耳朵妖精去吧！”McCoy如是说道。  
现在他的尖耳朵妖精就在他的眼前。  
Jim看着Spock的眼睛，还是没好意思亲上去。  
他扶起了倒在桌子上的茶杯，刚准备转身离开，却被Spock一把抓住了手腕。Jim回过头，Spock轻轻碰了碰他的手指，露出了一个小小的惊讶的表情。  
“T’hy’la。”瓦肯人动了动嘴唇，吐出了一个Jim完全听不懂的瓦肯语词汇。  
“我叫Jim，James Kirk。”以为对方认错人了的Jim不高兴地纠正道，“T’hy’la是什么？”

7.  
后来Jim才知道，T’hy’la就是他。  
后来Spock才知道，Jim是大海是火焰也是阳光。他是这个宇宙中所有美丽的合集。  
再后来，他们才知道，有一些人在遇见自己命中注定的灵魂伴侣之前，眼中的世界只有黑白。

“那遇见了之后呢？”  
“宇宙浩瀚，星空璀璨。”

END


End file.
